1. Field of the Invention
Sod seedling growing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of the present invention, the alfalfa seeds are first treated with an aqueous legume bacteria solution. Balls of humus the size of small marbles are formed, with each ball containing two or three alfalfa seeds. The seeds in such balls germinate rapidly when the balls are embedded in spaced relationship in humus that is moist and exposed to a warm temperature.
Rapid germination of the seeds in the balls of humus is achieved by placing the balls at uniformly spaced positions in a bed of humus that is contained in a first frame that is the subject of the present invention, with the first frame resting on a second frame or trough containing a fertile soil into which roots from alfalfa seedlings may extend. The first frame is provided with a manually operable linkage mechanism, which when moved from a first to a second position, serves to sever that portion of the seedling roots in the first frame from those root portions in the second frame. After severance of the root portions, the sod seedlings in the first frame that are now of a desired height are then removed from the first frame and planted in a field. The linkage mechanism is then moved to the first position where the first frame may again be used for the purpose above described.